You Wrecked Me
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Dean met the woman of his dreams a year ago. Now she's finaly coming up to the main roster...and Dean can't think straight around her. Cora reveals she's been waiting for him but couldn't wait anymore. What does Dean do about it, and how does being around her affect him? Can he man up before she moves on, or will he let himself suffer?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Make sure you read Dean's Bus Trip and It's not cause she's my sister in that order before reading this one. They were intended to be one shots, but ended up connected, and I finaly got round to writing a story for Dean and Cora.**

* * *

As he lay on his sofa, and tipped the beer bottle up to his lips, Dean Ambrose had to concede he was a dick. What he'd done last night, he couldn't even attribute to alcohol. He'd only had one beer. So had she. No doubt by now he had another nickname to add to his standard one of "The Lunatic Fringe". Homewrecker.

He'd never gone near her before without Roman or Seth present. They had always deemed it too dangerous to leave them alone together. Now he knew why. Actualy, he'd always know why, ever since he first met her, but refused to admit it. And what was worse about this, he'd instigated it too, which wasn't exactly helping his case. His mind wandered back to the party the night before.

He'd seen her come in with her boyfriend. She looked like she didn't really want to be there. The moment he caught her eye, she reddened slightly, and looked away. He did the same. Whatever attraction there was didn't mitigate any action he wanted to take, and he'd walked off to find a drink. After two sodas, he finally allowed himself a beer. As he opened it and took a long drink from the bottle, he saw her do the same from the other side of the room. There was a deep breath a moment of hesitation, and not just from Dean, before she made her move. She walked over and stood next to him, the countertop with all the booze between them and the rest of the room. Dean felt his heart pounding, he knew that there was a reason Roman and Seth kept the pair of them apart, and he realised what it was.

"First one of the night?" He asked, realising he hadn't seen her drink before then.

"Yeah." There was silence, the tension between them crackled almost audibly. She glanced over, went red and looked away.

"You do that a lot when it comes to me," He said with a smile of his own. _Where were Roman and Seth, damn it? This is dangerous territory!_

"I know…I have…reasons. You know what they are." She replied, as someone came around their side of the counter, and opened the under counter fridge. Dean found himself shoved much closer than he wanted to be and she was backed against the wall. There was that look in her eyes, he realised. He'd seen it before when she looked at him, like she wanted him to kiss her. And being Dean, he didn't think about the consequences, and did just that. His stomach jumped, his heart raced and for a moment the world was gone except the two of them.

"Oooooh" The sound broke them apart, and snapped Dean back to reality with a bump. She glanced over at a hatchway, and her face visibly paled, as she stood staring at the face of her boyfriend. Dean decided it would be best to head home, went to grab his jacket and left, leaving Roman and Seth staring at him, Seth open mouthed and Roman with the look that said "Oh for fucks sake" on his face as he did so.

He'd been angry with them at first. They knew how he felt about her, and yet they let him be alone with her. Why didn't they come and separate them? Why hadn't they done anything? His anger faded as he walked, and he realised that he should really be angry with himself. Even if there was every indication of her feeling the same, he should have left well alone. As he told himself off, she had come running up behind him and he slowed as she fell in to step beside him. For a while it was nothing but them and their footsteps along the path, gravel crunching beneath their feet here and there.

"Listen…I"

"Don't" She said abruptly.

"Don't?" He asked, puzzled.

"Please…don't." She shook her head. They lapsed in to silence once more. Another block passed before she spoke again, her voice quieter this time.

"He knows exactly how I feel about you."

"He does?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I guess now you do too. It took long enough." Dean felt his heart lurch, but decided now wasn't the time for heart to hearts.

"You shouldn't be here with me right now, you should be at the party still, or home." He said, stopping finally.

"I'm heading home now." She crossed her arms against the night air. Dean had felt cold himself, but he had his jacket at least. She wore a simple black strap top and jeans, little different from her ring attire. He offered her his jacket, but she refused, telling him things would look worse than they appeared if she had to return it in front of everyone else. Dean bit his lip a minute, trying to think. There was a lot swirling round his brain right then, and most of it involved her. He both loved and hated what she did to him.

"Then at least let me walk you home. I'd feel happier knowing you were safe." He said after a long pause, looking at her as she brushed a strand of black hair back behind her ear. She nodded, and they walked on silently. It was another block before she spoke.

"Dean...why didn't you call?" she asked as they slowed to a stop near a road. Dean hung his head. "I waited...a whole year I waited before I moved on. Or at least, tried to."

"I didn't call because I'm an idiot. I forgot to get your number, and then I just...hell I don't know, I fucked up. I could have asked anyone in NXT, Will Regal. Jeez, Cora, I could have walked in to that Performance Centre and waited for you to finish, but I didn't. Because Dean Ambrose is an idiot." He said, doing credit to himself and looking her in the eye as he spoke.

"I'll accept that. You are a fucking idiot." She said with half a laugh, and Dean felt the same feelings he'd felt all that time ago in the bus. That he had felt whenever he thought of her. When he'd stopped at his moms with his friends, and lay on the garage roof with Seth.

"But, while I freely admit that, it doesn't change the fact I kissed another man's girl. I'm going to walk you home and then I'll go home myself. I don't chase other peoples partners...it's a bad idea." He said, shaking his head at himself as they crossed the road and continued to walk. "Now I know why Roman and Seth never left my side if you were around."

"Because they knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself?"

"Because they knew just how stuck on you I am. They knew it was all I wanted. But if you're with someone, I can't be with you. I either wait, or I move on." There was silence between them as they made their way to Cora's door. She opened the door and stepped inside, before turning to face Dean once more.

"Just how stuck on me are you Dean? Because I waited over a year before moving on, convinced you were going to call me. I can't wait that long again. You made me feel something on that bus Dean, I'm not ashamed to admit it. If you feel that way still...you won't make me wait that long. Goodnight Dean." She stepped back and closed the door before Dean could answer, and if he was honest, Dean had no idea what he was going to say. His mind a mess, he trudged home.

He awoke on the sofa, and remembering the nights events, he washed, dressed, ate and then cracked open another beer before returning to the sofa once again. It was here he lay as he contemplated the enormity of what he'd actually done. A noise made him look over to the arm, and he saw his phone lighting up and heard the ringtone sounding. He answered it, expecting an angry tirade from someone.

"So, how are you feeling, Homewrecker?" The voice said with a laugh.

"Like the giant penis I actually am, Seth. I don't break people up."

"Technically you didn't, Cora did that herself." Seth replied. There was an edge to his voice that said Dean wasn't getting the full story.

"What aren't you telling me, what did I miss?" he asked. He found himself listening as Seth explained the events after he'd left that night.

"Well, he now ex boyfriend kinda collared her, and she told him a few home truths that probably would have been better behind closed doors, like the fact she hated how he treated her, how his mom treated her, and that she was done with him. He didn't like that, and he went to punch her, at which point she put him on his ass and told him if he ever set foot within a thousand miles of her again she would break his legs, and walked out. Even left her jacket at Paige's." Dean laughed a little to himself.

"I knew I liked her for a reason."

"Dean…how are you gonna handle this next month? Because we know she's coming up to the main roster. We know you almost freaking lose your mind around her. What are you going to do?" asked Seth. Dean sighed. "I don't actually know, Seth. I don't actually know."

* * *

 **Enjoying it so far? Let me know! Zelkina xx**


	2. Chapter 2

For the following month, Dean tried to prepare himself. He knew the date, he knew the location. He even knew by the week before what match she was scheduled for. All day, he psyched himself up, telling himself he could totally deal with being in the same room as her. But all his preparation went straight out the window when he saw her walk in to catering with Paige. He watched from between Seth and Roman as they came in, leather jackets slung over their shoulders, talking animatedly about something. What he wouldn't have given to be next to her, smell her perfume, touch her skin, maybe even wrestle with her if she wanted. To just be next to her, close to her.

"Dean…stop staring dude." Roman's voice jolted him back to the table, and he looked down.

"I wasn't" He quickly looked at the salt shaker on the table, the minute scratches on it's surface suddenly infinitely more interesting.

"And the Earth isn't round." Seth said with laughter. "She's single now, ask her out."

"A month after I basicly broke her up with her boyfriend? Are you nuts?" Dean asked, incredulously. "Hang on, of course you are, you fell for my sister…"

"Can we PLEASE not mention that?" Seth groaned as Roman sat there smirking. "We're talking about Dean's issues here, not mine."

"While my issues are plenty, there is no issue when it comes to Cora…I can't make that move yet. It would be way too forwards." Dean said as she sat down, glanced around the room and caught his eye, went ever so slightly red, and got an elbow from Paige who waved over-enthusiastically at him, making Cora duck her head behind her hand embarrassed.

"Since when have you been bothered about being forwards, Ambrose?" said a voice that didn't belong to Roman or Seth, and he snapped back to reality to find AJ Styles sitting with them.

"Since I actually fell hard for someone and wanted more than a one night stand. It happens, funnily enough." Dean cocked an eyebrow and stole a slice of cucumber off AJ's plate.

"New girl…what's her name, Carla? Cassa? Cora, that's it." AJ said, after pretending to stab Dean's hand with his fork. He either didn't notice Dean's annoyance at getting her name wrong, or didn't care. "She seems like a nice girl. Not bad to look at too. Maybe I should try my luck myself."

"You wouldn't…" Dean narrowed his eyes at the man, who held his gaze a moment, and the laughed at him.

"I'm fucking with you, Dean." He said with a broad grin, resulting in him receiving a middle finger from Dean. "We all heard what happened at the party. We all know you want her. While she is definitely my type, I don't tread on toes. But you should make a move, Ambrose, while you can. Someone might steal her away. Not me, don't give me that look." He added as Dean glowered at him again. "Look, what I'm saying is don't leave it too long. She clearly likes you. You're nuts for her. Don't wait on it."

Dean found himself thinking over AJ's words that night as he walked out to his car. The man was right. If Dean left it too long, she would find someone else. She'd already said she wouldn't wait forever. He paid his surroundings no mind as he opened his car door, and was surprised to find himself accompanied by Cora, Paige doing a swift exit in the other direction and yelling she would see Cora back at the hotel.

"Paige! Paige come back! Damn it woman!" Cora exclaimed, before turning to face Dean. "Oh..uh…hey."

"Hey." Dean found himself awkwardly in the situation he wanted to avoid. "So…uh…you want a ride back?"

"Yes, yes please…I'm going to murder her when I get back," She added, more to herself than anything.

"I think Roman and Seth have that kinda conversation about me rather frequently." He said, as they both got in the car.

"Considering it's you, I can understand why." Cora said with a grin.

"Ow, low blow, Cora, low blow." Dean remarked, putting a hand over his heart in mock pain. He started the car and began to drive back to the hotel, leaving them both in silence. Dean decided maybe AJ was right and decided to ask her out for a drink. He did so as they parked up, decideing to take the chance when he wasn't driving. He was surprised to be shot down.

"Dean Ambrose…you really think I'm going to give in that easily?" she asked with a laugh.

"But…but you said you couldn't wait any longer…and…" Dean stuttered.

"Dean. Look at it from my point of view." She said with a gentle voice. "You, the man I've thought about non stop for a year, kissed me at Paige's party. I dumped my boyfriend the same night, although I'm not gonna lie, he had it coming. Just over a month later, you ask me out. After it took kissing me in front of everyone to make you realise exactly how things are between us, you're gonna have to work long and hard to convince me that you aren't just after a one night stand that you didn't get at Paige's party."

"But…I'm not like that," Dean protested. Cora laughed and shook her head.

"Not like that now, maybe. I can count on one hand the amount of people who've come forwards to warn me about your ways. About your love for one night stands. How do I know I'm not just the next person on that list?"

"But you're not. You're worth so much more to me than that, I can't even begin to explain how bad you've got me." He began, thinking that perhaps if he explained how he felt to her, maybe she would understand. Yes, he had been a bit of a tart, he figured, by all accounts he had maybe been more than that. But Cora…it was different for him in regards to her.

"Then prove it. Yes, I had a boyfriend but I didn't care for him the way I care for you. I tried to move on, and at that time, I just couldn't. We'd only been together six months. Now I'm single again, I won't be left not knowing where I stand for a whole year, not again. I waited for you Dean. Now you have to prove you were worth the wait." With that, she leant forwards, kissed him on the cheek, and then got out of the car. Dean watched her go with his head in his hands, wondering what exactly had just happened.

He found himself seeking our Roman for help. He was good with the ladies, but even Dean was out of his depth on this one, and felt Roman would be best to assist. Roman sat on his bed and laughed as his friend explained everything.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, it's not funny." Dean said angrily as he finished.

"It is funny. Because she gave you the green light and you didn't even see it." Roman replied. Dean frowned at him.

"She did?" Roman nodded.

"She did. She told you she was waiting for you to prove yourself to her. That she's waiting for you to show you want her, not her body. Just…don't screw this up, Ambrose."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review! Zelkina xx**


End file.
